E3
by Band Gleek
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine to death, but he has no idea what to do when all the boys in Glee club take over his basement and steal his boyfriend to have a LAN party while watching E3. Maybe Blaine is what Kurt needed to appreciate the art of video games.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cliché little plotline. If I owned Glee, Klaine would dominate every episode and Chris Colfer would be my bff.

A/N: I've been reading Glee fanfiction practically religiously to keep me sane, but I have very little experience writing. Tell me if you think I should keep writing or just stick to reading, and if you have any other tips or constructive criticism for me, that'd be totally awesome.

Summary: Kurt loves Blaine to death, but when all the boys in Glee club take over his basement and steal his boyfriend to have a LAN party while watching E3, he can't just sit idly by and take it. Maybe Blaine is what Kurt needed to appreciate the art of video games.

**E3: Chapter 1**

Kurt was beyond ecstatic that it was finally summer. He wasn't particularly fond of the warmer weather and outdoor activities, but he _was_ very fond of having all the time in the world to spend with Blaine, clad in something other than that Dalton uniform, which in his opinion, covers up way too of his gorgeous boyfriend's body. For that exact reason, Kurt was in a moment of utter bliss, already loving this summer more than any other in his past. He was lying on his bed with Blaine's body was pressed against his, slowly trailing a line of kisses down his neck. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's deliciously un-gelled hair as his mind began to wonder where exactly this make out session was going. Just as Blaine began to tug at the hem of Kurt's shirt, there was a loud thud in the basement followed by a voice that was easily recognizable as Puck followed by Finn.

"What the hell dude? You're such a noob! Quit camping!"

"Guys, shut up! It's about to start!"

Blaine jumped slightly at the interruption, but that didn't stop him from the task at hand. He continued down to Kurt's collarbone, forming only slightly decipherable words in between each lingering kiss.

"What…on earth…are they…doing….down there?"

Kurt responded, his voice breathy and slightly annoyed by his boyfriend's concern with the idiots in his basement.

"I have no idea. Every guy in glee has been here since like 9 this morning."

Blaine sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow next to Kurt. He gave him a look of pure adoration and flirtatiousness.

"Oh really? Should I be jealous? You know, I've sort of always questioned Puck's sexuality…"

"Haven't we all? But you have nothing to be worried about. I'm all yours."

"Damn straight"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at him. "Never again…you sounded like Puck."

Blaine chuckled, then straddled Kurt's hips and immediately went back to attacking every inch of Kurt's exposed flesh. All Kurt could think was that he had a wonderful boyfriend and all summer to have his way with him.

"God, it's hard to believe that school has been out for an entire week."

Blaine tried to reply in between each nip at Kurt's skin. "I know, right? I mean, this summer is going to be…"

Blaine stopped his sentence abruptly and lifted himself to his hands and knees, still straddling Kurt and staring deeply into his boyfriend's very confused eyes. Kurt would be immensely turned on by this position if it hadn't been for the look on Blaine's face. His eyes were widened to an impossible diameter and his adorably triangular eyebrows practically reached his hairline. "Oh my god Kurt…what day is it?"

"It's June 6th, honey, but what does…"

Blaine's eyes widened even farther, if that was humanly possible, and to Kurt's dismay, he immediately jumped off the bed and sprinted to the basement, running into doorframes, knocking pictures of walls, and tripping multiple times down the two flights of stairs.

Kurt would have been extremely irritated by this act if he were not so confused. He followed his boyfriend, though at a much calmer pace, curiously down to the basement where upon seeing (and smelling) the group of glee guys splayed all over his basement, he wanted to both laugh at their utter dorkiness and cry at the disheveled state of his previously immaculate sanctuary.

Kurt's beautifully dior gray basement was strewn with pizza boxes, bags of chips, and cans of Mountain Dew: Pitch Black, already leaving rings on his brand new coffee table. It reeked of Axe, pepperoni, and teenage boy and was almost entirely dark with the only light in the room coming from a brand new 60 inch HD television, two much smaller LCD TV's, three laptops, and one desktop computer. But to Kurt, that wasn't even the most surprising aspect of scene. Finn was actually the only guy without some kind of technological device immediately at hand, and each male was paused in a different state of gameplay staring dazed at the largest television's screen. Mike's, Sam's, and Puck's mouths were agape, while Finn and Artie legitimately looked like they might have an orgasm.

Blaine was kneeled in front of the massive television screen which was attached to one of the laptops displaying the live stream of the E3 Microsoft Conference. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, eyes positively shining with hope and anticipation. Kurt's initial instinct was to admire Blaine's adorable childishness, but then he quickly remembered that his boyfriend had just run out of an incredibly hot make out session to be with a bunch of sweaty football players, though that initially sounded a lot more incriminating and much less dirty. Kurt stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised ready to demand an explanation for Blaine's actions.

"What are all you boys doing and was it necessary to destroy the basement in the process?"

"We're watching E3, Kurt, now please, stop talking!" Finn didn't even take his eyes off the screen as he responded to Kurt rather half-heartedly.

"E3? What the hell is that? It sounds like some kind of porn…"

Sam tried to respond politely. "Not at all. E3 stands for Electronic Entertainment Expo. It's the biggest gaming convention of the year. It…"

"For God's sake! Stop talking! Blaine, take your painfully ignorant boyfriend back upstairs." Puck's outburst was barely noticed by anyone except Kurt.

"Yes, Blaine, why don't we go back upstairs? I'm sure you can watch this later. It's not like this is life or death news."

Blaine didn't even glance in Kurt's direction as his eyes remained glued to the screen, non-blinking with the same dazed expression.

"Blaine…BLAINE?"

The entire room glared at him for interrupting their viewing, but before anyone could yell at Kurt for making noise, Blaine seemed to come back to earth, jumped up and grabbed Kurt by the wrist, taking him into the stairwell.

Kurt, hoping they'd go back to their previous activities, became even more annoyed once Blaine stopped in the middle of the stairwell and began to speak with a pleading expression.

"Baby, you know how much I love you and that I'd do anything for you. I mean, I sat through two complete seasons of Top Model and…"

Kurt was unaffected by Blaine's attempt to butter him up and replied nonchalantly. "Mhm, I love you too. Now get to the point."

"Well, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, it's just that we have all summer and E3 only lasts a few days…"

"Blaine, you can't be serious. It's just some video game." At this point, Kurt wasn't even annoyed anymore, just slightly confused and almost intrigued as to why this was so important to Blaine.

"It's not just some video g…" Blaine sighed. "Alright, you know how you get all excited when one of your favorite designers previews their new spring clothing line?"

Kurt can recall the emotion almost instantly. There's nothing he'd rather do than be exposed to new fashions, especially quality ones that were almost guaranteed to be undeniably stunning. He smiled.

"Yes of course I do."

"Well, Kurt, this is like my preview of the new spring clothing line. Except instead of clothing it's orgasmicaly amazing videogames and graphics."

"Did you just refer to video games as orgasmic?"

Blaine blushed slightly. "Uhm…maybe?"

"Wow sweetie, you really need to get out more often."

At this statement Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and pulled him in to a lingering, passionate kiss. Just as Kurt's hands began to roam, Blaine snapped out of his (this time Kurt-induced) daze and almost reluctantly pushed his boyfriend back.

_Really?_ Was all Kurt could think as Blaine requested to stay and watch E3 with the glee guys.

"I just want to watch the coverage of _Halo HD_. You should stay and watch it with us. Maybe you'll find a new passion for gaming."

Blaine gave Kurt his most flirtatious smile, and Kurt couldn't help but submit.

"I highly doubt that, but fine. I'll stay and watch. Just because you're so incredibly persuasive."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek then nearly flew back down the stairs and sat next to Finn, again becoming engrossed in the television screen. Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend and tried to pay attention to every monotonous detail of this infamous _Halo HD. _Every once and a while, Puck or Finn would pause the live stream to freak out and talk animatedly about each bit of news. They sounded like teenage girls discussing the latest update on their _Twilight_ fanfiction.

Nothing really caught his attention until a moderately attractive guy came on the screen and began to talk about some other, apparently very fascinating, technological advancement.

"Hmm, he's kind of cute."

Finn gave Kurt a sideways glace. "Kevin Pereira? Dude! He's like a god! He's a total badass. I approve."

Kurt smiled to himself at Finn's new level of comfort with his step brother finding other males attractive. He really was proud of the progress Finn has made.

"Hear that Blaine? Finn approves. You'll have to step up your game."

Blaine just rolls his eyes slightly and grabs Kurt's hips pulling him up onto his lap, though never really taking his eyes off the screen. At one point, most of the boys begin to lose interest in the current E3 coverage, so Puck, Artie, Finn, and Sam go back to the smaller television to play _Halo Reach _while Kurt and Blaine remained curled up on the couch. Kurt glanced around the room, watching Mike staring contentedly at one of the laptops while the other boys were screaming at each other, never taking their eyes away from their game nor their hands off their Xbox controllers. Kurt was almost impressed by their concentration.

"So let me get this straight. It's a beautiful summer day outside, but instead, you all are in this basement, with no air flow, in the dark, alternating between watching video coverage of new videogames and playing the ones you already own?"

"Yep, pretty much. Isn't summer wonderful?"

In the corner of the screen a small alert appeared that read "_NinjaWarbler_ Logged On." Finn suddenly looked very excited and clumsily dove for his headset lying by the television ignoring comments from his friends to "stop camping" (camping…what the hell did that even mean?).

"Guys! Wes just logged on. Hold on and let me talk to him."

He and Wes exchanged a few words and his excitement seemed to grow and grow as the conversation went on. Kurt didn't understand half of what he was saying, which was a role reversal, but the other guys, Blaine included, seemed to be comprehending something that was making them all smile widely.

"Awesome, Wes. We'll see you guys tomorrow! Bring food."

After Finn removed his headset, there was a moment of silence as all the glee guys stared at one another.

Simultaneously, they all screamed, "LAN party!"

Oh dear Gaga, what the hell was a LAN party, why were the Warblers coming, and why did he have a feeling he wouldn't get to spend any quality time with Blaine until after this stupid E3 thing was over?

A/n: I hope you liked it! This is definitely the most fun fic to write. Let me know what you think. I apologize for any inaccuracies in the E3 coverage. I tried to check my facts with a few people, but my knowledge of these video games is somewhat limited. If there's anything I need to fix, just let me know. Any ideas for this alleged "LAN party?" Thanks again for reading. Review? :-D


End file.
